


Misery, You Could Use a Little Company

by homochaotic



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (I have no idea if they are in canon but for the purposes of this fic they're The Worst, Blood and Violence, Diamond is an asshole, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Juno has PTSD, Juno runs into Diamond again S3 era, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter is there too and it's sweet i promise this fic isn't dark, Trauma, what follows is a lot of digging up past abuse but no ACTUAL abuse happens dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homochaotic/pseuds/homochaotic
Summary: He was nearly to the end of his drink, about to down the last sip, when there came a voice from just behind him."Juno?"He froze.  His hand clutched his glass, and he couldn't move his arm to set it down, couldn't turn around, couldn't remember how.  For a few seconds, he couldn't feel his body at all; it felt like he'd been yanked out of it and kicked fifteen years into the past, to the last time he'd heard that same voice.  He managed to wrest back enough control of his body to slowly turn around, both unbelieving and deadly certain who he would see."Diamond?"--aka, Peter and Juno have their romantic getaway interrupted by the surprise appearance of a person Juno never wanted to see—or think about—again.
Relationships: Diamond/Juno Steel (Past), Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 25
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have other people written essentially this same fic before? Yes. Was I unable to find peace until I got this down? Also yes! I have TPP brainrot so it's not a surprise.
> 
> Since we haven't met or heard, like…anything about Diamond in canon, this whole characterization could be super off, but it fit the purpose of this fic. I made Diamond, like, the hugest asshole in this, fr fr.
> 
> Please take note of all the warnings tagged. This fic is entirely about Juno's past abusive relationship with Diamond, and the discussions are very frank (but not graphic.) I will put more detailed notes of what each chapter contains in its notes, and an even more detailed summary of potential triggers at the end, but there'll be spoilers.
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> \- a character almost having/ having a minor panic attack  
> \- a mild dissociative episode  
> \- gaslighting/emotional manipulation  
> \- mentions of sex
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Juno had never been more grateful to Buddy.

Okay, maybe that wasn't true, because she'd saved his life a bunch and that seemed more important, but this was an extremely close second.

The next mission involved a weekend undercover at a sprawling resort and spa on Europa.Yeah.Something about getting into the good graces of some obscenely wealthy socialites and prying out as much as intel as possible to prepare for the upcoming heist on Jupiter.This was obviously right up Peter's alley; there was no question that he was the best equipped to blend into Pleasant Society.In addition, Buddy said she'd send along a bodyguard for Peter, just in case.There was no particular danger expected, but she would never consider sending Peter in alone.Initially, she'd mentioned that she was considering Jet.

And, sure, the thought of Nureyev lounging around a galaxy-renowned resort for a long weekend _without_ him wasn't something Juno was keen on, but he tried not to be too disappointed.This wasn't vacation, after all, this was work.It was Buddy's decision, and he'd trust it as always.

Then, just a couple days ago, she'd announced that she'd made some alterations to the plan, and was sending Juno along as Peter's backup instead.

Okay, maybe this could be a _little_ bit of a vacation.

Juno chose to believe that this change of plans had something to do the heart to heart he'd had with Buddy at the beginning of the week about how well his and Nureyev's relationship had been going.She'd been a little hesitant when they first started sleeping together again (which Juno did not announce but apparently was not good at hiding), saying that she trusted them but wanted to make sure Juno was in "the right place" for it.He didn't 100% know what that meant, but he told her the truth about him and Nureyev: they were doing well.

Like, really well.Like talking about their emotions and shit.And they'd both agreed to take it slow, but, well…they'd been getting along for weeks now and it just sort of…progressed on its own.

He felt like he did a bad job of explaining this to Buddy, but evidently he managed to assuage her worries a bit.At least, Juno was choosing to believe that's what this mission assignment was: an implicit blessing on his and Peter's developing relationship.

He chose not to believe it had anything to do with some…mildly increased PDA.And a few _minor_ noise complaints.And if it was a little bit about that, well then at least the outcome was the same.

Juno had been downplaying how excited he'd been, because he didn't want to be an asshole and rub it in anyone's face (though he could hardly imagine Jet or Rita or Vespa had taken it too personally.)But he was excited.Really excited.He'd never been to Europa, or any of Jupiter's moons, and he'd never been to any kind of resort _or_ spa, and he couldn't believe he was going to get to do all of that with Nureyev.It was like the kind of thing he'd dreamed about but never thought he'd be lucky enough for.

And to top it off, the actual mission didn't seem too difficult.It would mostly involve Nureyev doing what he did best, installing himself in the inner circle of young, beautiful, rich people who Buddy assured them were quite toothless.Juno's job was mostly to pose as Nureyev's plus one, escort him into parties, and hang out in his periphery making sure nothing unexpected occurred.If all went as plan, Nureyev would patiently glean enough information over the weekend while becoming friendly enough with them to be invited to their private soirée on Sunday night, where they'd get the info they needed for next week's heist, and no one would break a sweat.

Well.Ideally, Juno would break a sweat, but, you know.Not––like that.

And so Friday morning saw he and Nureyev checking into the palatial resort under the monikers of Indrid and Aria Thorne, spouses on an indulgent retreat.Just the lobby they were standing in was probably the biggest and fanciest room Juno had ever been in, and he hoped his speechlessness more or less passed for demure rich-person manners.Luckily Nureyev handled their check-in, which, thanks to Rita's preparation, went perfectly smoothly.

Their bags were taken from them, and they were escorted to an elevator which carried them to the 89th floor, where they'd be staying.The 89th fucking floor.The room, when they entered, was…well, it was something Juno could never have imagined.Maybe imagined in theory, but as a place that he would actually be staying?Not in a million years.

Yet here he was, with the most gorgeous man he'd ever met.

The room was more of a full suite, with a sitting room, kitchenette, balcony, bathroom, and bedroom, each of which was more or less the size of Juno's old Hyperion apartment.It all looked so…clean.Perfect.

"Everything alright, dear?" said Nureyev, and Juno realized that he was still standing open-mouthed in doorway.

He shook his head."Yeah, just…wow.It's…a lot.You know?"

Nureyev grinned."Do you like it?"

The answer was something like 'This feels like a dream and I can't believe it's really happening,' mixed with 'I feel guilty even standing in a place so expensive,' but Juno voiced neither thought, just nodded."It's…yeah.It's okay."

Nureyev smiled, his pointed teeth flashing, and pulled Juno close to him."Eloquently put, my dear Aria."He leaned down, and Juno stretched up, and their mouths met in a kiss, languid and deep.

When they broke away, Nureyev was still smiling."Now, what do you say we check in with Captain Aurinko and then do some exploring?"

\--

Nureyev had made contact with their targets.A half hour ago, he'd introduced both him self and Juno.A few minutes ago, he'd made the young socialites laugh for the first time.Now, he was practically part of their little friend group, and Juno took his opportunity to slip away.

They had spent their day poking around their room, marveling at all its luxuries, and then taking a stroll around the sprawling resort grounds, checking out all the amenities.Later, when they'd grown bored of that, they'd returned to the room and made use of the…bedroom's amenities until it was time to get ready for the party that evening.

Nureyev had talked him through the whole event, explained how many people were meant to be there and reviewing some details about their cover stories.And still, Juno felt a bit overwhelmed in the midst of it, especially now that he was weaving between people, trying to find a place to linger nonchalantly.

The event featured an open bar—several open bars, actually, circle-shaped and dotted throughout the giant ballroom.And this place was _giant_ —there had to be thousands of people here, though somehow the noise of conversation and laughter never rose above a pleasant rumble.Surely there was nothing wrong with Juno taking advantage of the open bar, right?Nureyev was still well within his line of sight, and the earpiece Juno wore let him hear everything being said.

So Juno found himself an empty barstool and asked the bartender for "whatever's popular tonight."Would he have preferred a simple glass of scotch?Yeah, probably.But, fuck it: he was on a moon of Jupiter, staying at a resort the size of a city, attending one the top three fanciest parties he'd ever been too, and wearing a little black dress made of Venusian silk.Somehow, his old standard didn't feel quite right.

The drink ended up being something floral, not too sweet, and a little fizzy.Actually, pretty good.So Juno settled into a position where he could see Nureyev, sipped his drink, and resigned himself to a night of listening to inane conversation through his earpiece.

(Not that Nureyev's conversation would ever be inane if he wasn't doing it on purpose.Really, though, he was quite good at sounding empty-headed and shallow when he tried.Juno was unspeakably glad he wasn't over there with him; he'd probably have been awkward and tense the whole night.Nureyev was an expert at this, and Juno was perfectly happy to watch from a distance.)

He was nearly to the end of his drink, about to down the last sip, when there came a voice from just behind him.

"Juno?"

He froze.His hand clutched his glass, and he couldn't move his arm to set it down, couldn't turn around, couldn't remember how.For a few seconds, he couldn't feel his body at all; it felt like he'd been yanked out of it and kicked fifteen years into the past, to the last time he'd heard that same voice.He managed to wrest back enough control of his body to slowly turn around, both unbelieving and deadly certain who he would see.

"Diamond?"

It was them.It was really them.Here, now, staring at Juno.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

Diamond was…older.Of course they were older.The dark auburn of their hair and beard was streaked with gray, and there were fine creases in their skin, but the gaze they bore into Juno was just the same.All laser focus and intensity.

Juno stuttered through an unsteady breath—maybe the first he'd drawn since he heard their voice?—and made a desperate effort to return to his body, and _do something_.Which is when he realized that Diamond just said his name out loud, and his cover was compromised.Fuck, _he_ was compromised.

A quick glance around told Juno that no one seemed to be paying him any attention, or to have noticed Diamond saying his name.But suddenly he was sure that Diamond had tracked him down, somehow.Found him here, all the way out here, and Diamond was here to take him away, and Juno would never escape.He knew it was nonsensical, just a result of his panicked brain, but that didn't stop the tightness in his chest or slow his racing heart.

In reality, though, Diamond looked as shocked as he was."Juno, what are you doing here?" they said.They're voice wasn't tempered, wasn't hushed or private, and Juno would've shushed them if he'd had the presence of mind.

Diamond took a step forward.Juno stumbled down from his barstool to take a step back.

The movement helped ground him, a tiny bit, and he finally found his voice."Me?What are _you_ doing here?And don't use that name," he hissed, glancing around.

Diamond just looked all the more baffled and said, "What in the nine heavens…?"

Juno didn't wait for them to finish the sentence, just brushed past them and made a beeline for the edge of the ballroom, where the crowd thinned.He knew Diamond would follow him, _was_ following him, and fuck if that didn't make his stomach turn, but if this was happening, it wasn't going to happen in the middle of a crowd.It wasn't going to sacrifice the mission.Juno had always known there was a chance he'd run into them again, someday—always had thought it would be in Hyperion City and not halfway across the galaxy, but here they were.He could deal with this.He could do this.

"What's going on?" came a whisper in his ear, and Juno flinched before realizing that it was Nureyev in his earpiece.He'd completely forgotten."Aria?" says Nureyev, his voice quiet but sharp."Are you in danger?"

Juno took a deep breath, forcing it in and out in an effort to steady his voice."Nothing I can't handle," he said.Was that convincing enough?"Focus on the mission.I've got this, promise."By the last word, Juno thought he almost sounded sincere.

"Be careful," said Nureyev, and then Juno heard him slip back into character.

By this point, Juno reached the edge of the ballroom, where partially secluded seating areas allowed some privacy to the so-inclined partygoers.He yanked the earpiece out of his ear and slipped it into a pocket.When he was sure he was mostly shielded from view by the velvet curtain strung around the alcove, he spun around to find exactly what he'd expected: Diamond was right on his heels.

Diamond ducked into the alcove as well, and Juno could see that their shock was now coupled with anger, frustration.

"Juno, tell me what the hell is going on.What are you doing on Europa?"

Juno gaped at them."What are _you_ doing on Europa?" he said, unable to formulate a more coherent thought.

"I'm here for work, I—" they cut themself off with a frustrated sound, and then clenched their teeth and took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over their mouth.Trying to collect themself.

Juno still felt vaguely like he was spinning out of his body, and braced a hand on the pillar next to him, doing his best to even his breaths.He couldn't panic now.He'd told Nureyev he could handle it, so he could handle it.

When he looked up, Diamond was giving him an appraising look, squinting and drawing their gaze up and down his body.Juno felt raw, cut open, exposed—

"I thought…that I would never see you again," said Diamond, and now their voice was softer, more measured.

Juno almost laughed at that, at the absurdity of all of this."Yeah, s-same."For all his effort, he couldn't get his voice to stop trembling.

Diamond reached out a hand to touch Juno's face.Juno pulled back, but Diamond just stepped forward and cupped their hand gently to Juno's cheek.Juno couldn't move.They gently thumbed his eyepatch.

"What's happened to you?" they said, sounding far away and contemplative.

Juno wasn't sure why, but the question made anger bubble up inside him and boil over.He jerked away, out of Diamond's reach, feeling stung by the touch of their fingertips."Plenty," he spit."It's been fifteen fucking years."

"Fourteen."

"What?"  
Diamond stared at him, and why were they so earnest?So…so _them_?"And eight months," they said."I just can't believe…" they trailed off and shook their head."Sit with me, Juno," they said, their tone brightening as they gestured to a chaise lounge near them."Please."

Juno's mouth felt dry.He shook his head.

"You look like you're going to lose your legs any second, and I'd rather you not crack your head open on the marble when you do.Look, this bench just behind us."

Diamond made a move as though to guide Juno to the seat.Juno stayed out of range of touch, but he couldn't deny how unsteady his legs were, how he swayed.He refused to make more of a scene than he already had tonight—refused to make Nureyev's job harder.

So, he sat.Diamond sat next to him.Juno felt ill and kept his gaze fixed to the floor.

Then, Diamond laughed.

" _What_?" snapped Juno, turning to glare at them, feeling that rage trigger again for some reason.

"I'm sorry," said Diamond, smiling, "I just don't understand how you could possibly be here.I never thought in a million years you'd leave Hyperion City, let alone Mars, and at an event such as this…"They looked Juno up and down again, and Juno fought the urge to squirm under their piercing scrutiny."When I saw you last, you were penniless, so how…?Ah," they said, nodding to themself, so smug, so assured."You're not alone, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Juno bit out from behind clenched teeth.

"Someone's brought you here," said Diamond."Someone quite wealthy, if all… _this_ …has anything to say on it."

Juno twisted the gold bracelet on his wrist, suddenly extremely conscious of his outfit, of how he must look, and unable to maintain eye contact.

"Who is it, then?" said Diamond, throwing their arm over the back of the lounge far too casually, as if they weren't pulling Juno's life down around him."Spouse?Benefactor?Suitor?"They paused and furrowed their brow."You're not an escort, are you?"

"Why are you here, Di?" said Juno, his frustration outweighing his discomfort for the moment.

"I told you," said Diamond, "I'm on business here, myself.Is it so unbelievable that I've found success in the years since we parted?It really is quite the interesting tale.Let me take you to dinner, and I'll tell you the whole thing."

That took Juno by surprise."Dinner?What?No, I—I can't, I'm—"

"Oh, what?Your date wouldn't allow it, is that it?I'm sure he can make an exception for old friends."

"Friends?" said Juno, unable to contain his (slightly hysterical) laughter."We're not friends."  
"Old _flames_ , then," they said, looking at Juno with dark eyes through thick lashes.They were too—too—why were they like this?Why were they looking at him like that?Juno couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't quite piece this together—his mind was starting to race again with long-dormant memories and vivid images.

He didn't notice Diamond's hand creeping towards him until it was covering his own, pinning it onto the soft fabric of their shared seat.He snatched his hand away.

"Don't touch me," he said.

Diamond gave him this…this _look_ , a look so familiar it ached: reprimanding, yet indulgent and a bit amused."Juno," they said with a tut."Must you over-dramatize everything?It's an invitation to dinner, not a contract for your soul.I want to catch up with you, that's all." 

For a moment, Juno was sure he would be going to dinner with Diamond.He didn't _want_ to go to dinner with them, but when had that mattered with Diamond?Diamond wanted to go to dinner, and so this would happen whether Juno wanted it to or not.His mind fell easily into that old pattern of thinking, like a well-worn walking trail: Diamond wanted things, and Juno would give those things to them.It would be inevitable, inescapable, they would end up there no matter what, regardless of Juno's needs or desires, because Juno was incapable to stop them, because he always gave up, in the end, because he was too weak to really fix anything—

"Christ, Juno, you aren't crying, are you?" said Diamond, and Juno jolted out of the trap of his spiraling thoughts.

Was he crying?He hadn't felt himself start crying, but his face did feel faintly wet or itchy, so maybe he was.

"Well," said Diamond, "I'd assumed you'd have grown out of this sort of behavior, but, I suppose some things never change, do they?Anyway, it's quite a good thing I know how to deal with you, and that I'm in the indulgent mood tonight."

And then Diamond was handing him a handkerchief, and Juno took it automatically and wiped at his cheeks.He really must have started crying at some point, but he couldn't keep doing it, not here.He had to pull himself together.

"Now, you sit right here, sweetheart," said Diamond, rising from the chaise lounge.They were using their tone that said they didn't want any arguments."I'll be back with a stiff drink to help you regain your composure.Whiskey neat, still, is it?"

Juno just blinked at them, but apparently it was enough to suggest agreement, because Diamond smiled at him and then reentered the crowded ballroom, headed for the bar.Juno didn't know what to do, or think, and so he just…

Bolted.

He didn't know if Diamond saw or noticed him—didn't dare to check.He just left the alcove and wove through the crowd as quickly as he could without drawing attention, eyes scanning desperately for the glint of Nureyev's jacket.Juno's heart was pounding in his ears.He didn't know how he was so sure, but he knew that he was in danger.He knew that Diamond wouldn't drug him or injure him— _probably?_ —and that they historically never carried weapons, but…

Diamond _was_ a weapon, and Juno was _in danger_ , and what if Diamond was pursuing him right now?What if Diamond was inches from grabbing his wrist?What if Juno couldn't find Nureyev in time?

He caught a glimpse of Nureyev through the crowd and made a straight shot toward him, not daring to glance away from him until he reached him and clutched his hand.

Peter jumped a bit at the sudden contact, easily morphing it into a performative laugh, not breaking cover.Juno tried desperately to school his face into something approaching neutral, but he had no idea how successful his attempt was.

"Ah, Aria!" said Nureyev with an airy chuckle."You rather startled me, creeping up like that.Are you quite alright, darling?You look a little pale."

Juno forced a smile and said, "Just a bit dizzy, I think, from the dancing."Was there even dancing here?Yes, people were dancing.That made sense.

"And nothing to do with the drinks, right?"Nureyev's voice was so effortlessly teasing that it took Juno a moment to register that he was still performing.

He realized he was staring when Nureyev gave his hand a squeeze, and Juno feigned a nervous laugh.Not convincing in the least, but apparently good enough.

"Please excuse us, dear friends," said Nureyev, addressing the young socialites he was surrounded by."It seems my Aria could use a short rest."

With a polite dismissal, they turned away, and then Peter was clutching Juno's hand more tightly and leaning down to whisper to him."What happened?" he said.

"We need to go," said Juno, unable to meet Nureyev's eyes or elaborate any further."Now.Back to the room."

"Are you alright?" said Peter, immaculately careful to be casual."Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, not hurt," said Juno, "we just need to go, please."He looked up at him then, met Nureyev's searching gaze."Please."

Peter nodded, seeing his sincerity and needing no more explanation.He laid a hand on Juno's forearm, a solid, grounding touch, and led him to the exit.The relief of being at Nureyev's side was palpable, but Juno couldn't relax until they'd made their way through the resort, ridden the elevator, and locked themselves back in their private room.

Once they had, and Juno was sure the lock was latched behind them, he stumbled the few steps to the couch and collapsed onto it, barely avoiding falling onto the floor.He could feel that he was still shaking—he probably hadn't stopped shaking since he first saw Diamond—and as he tried and failed to get control of his trembling body, he felt himself losing reality, too.He was slipping quickly, unwelcome memories flashing before his eyes and threatening to pull him under.

But before they could, Nureyev was there, crouching at his side and taking his hands.He pressed both of Juno's hands firmly between his own, and the sensation anchored Juno to his body.

"Juno, love," said Peter."What's wrong?"

Juno didn't speak, just met Nureyev's eyes helplessly.

Nureyev rose and settled next to Juno on the couch, and Juno immediately leaned into his side, welcoming every point of contact between them.

"Oh, dear.My darling.You're alright.Come here," cooed Nureyev, and whispered soothing words into Juno's hair while he held him.

Juno was…okay.He was okay.He would be okay.He really didn't want to have this particular conversation with Nureyev; in fact, he didn't feel ready to approach this topic, even to himself.But since he didn't really have a choice, he wasn't going to let himself fall apart over it.This didn't need to ruin everything, or even change anything.Juno wouldn't let it. 

So he stayed in Nureyev's arms until his breathing evened out and he was certain he wasn't in danger of either having a flashback or crying.When he was sure he could keep his composure, he took a deep breath and met Peter's eyes.

"I, uh…I ran into someone, down there," he said."Someone I knew."  
Peter hummed and rubbed Juno's shoulder in light circles."I heard someone say your name through the earpiece."

"Yeah."Juno cleared his throat."It was, uh…an ex of mine, actually."Peter's brow furrowed."Yeah, weird, right?All the way out here?Anyway, uh.I haven't…hadn't seen them, in, like, a really long time, and it just…shocked me, I guess.Wasn't expecting it."

"Did they do something to you?"

"N-no, not really.I mean, no.They just…they were confused, I guess, like me, and they asked me to dinner and I said no, and then I left and got you.That's it."

Nureyev didn't seem particularly comforted by this assertion and appeared to lose himself in thought for a few moments, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.When he spoke again, his words were careful and slow."I am…so sorry, Juno.I had no idea.We can leave immediately, of course—Buddy will understand, and—"

"No!" Juno said quickly."No, Nureyev, I don't want that."

Peter just looked concerned, so Juno hurried to clarify.

"I swear, it's fine, I'm fine, really.It's just a…stupid coincidence, but it has nothing to do with our mission and it's no reason to change plans.It, yeah, it sucks, but the last thing I need is to be the reason we have to abort a mission, and I would tell you if I couldn't keep going.I'd tell you.I want to do this, to be here with you."

Nureyev paused.Then he said, "Alright, dear.I believe you.And of course it's your decision.But do tell me this one thing: is there any chance this person is a danger to you?"

Juno didn't know how to answer.The twist in his gut screamed _'Yes, danger!Yes, yes yes—'_ but wasn't that unsubstantiated?Just his paranoia, magnified by years of distance?Sure, Diamond had a temper, Diamond was a bit pushy, but a danger?Here, on Europa, in a resort housing tens of thousands of people?"There's probably no chance I'll even see them again," said Juno, speaking in a rush as he realized he'd been silent for a suspicious length of time."I mean, there's so many people here, and I can just avoid crowds, there's no reason to think I'll see them again at all."

Nureyev peered at him.Juno knew his point was valid, knew that the chances of seeing Diamond again amidst the sea of faces over the next couple days was low.And for all he knew, this was Diamond's last night on the planet.But Juno also knew that it hadn't escaped Nureyev's notice how he'd dodged his question instead of answering it.

Nureyev took a deep breath and smiled, though it looked just slightly put on.He brushed both hands down Juno's upper arms."Alright, my dearest.I will keep an eye out, but as long as you're safe, I suppose we'll make out fine.I am sorry, though, that you have to go through something like this.I would be upset as well."

Juno shrugged, relieved that Nureyev had relented on the issue and not insisted Juno return to the Carte Blanche—if he had, Juno's confidence would never have recovered.The thought of Diamond being here, in this building or one of the adjoining buildings, did make his stomach churn sourly, but he was an adult.He was safe, he was with Nureyev, and Diamond couldn't do anything to him.He knew it in his head, even if he'd have to spend the rest of the night repeating it mantra-like to himself in order to really believe it.

"Juno?Do you think you'd…like to talk about it?"

At least this question was easy.So easy that he let a breathy laugh escape him as he said, "Uh, no.I don't…no.Don't really wanna dredge it all up, you know?"

Nureyev nodded, patient with him as always."Of course, love.How about I draw you a bath?"  
Juno didn't fight the smile that spread onto his face.He'd seen the bath, and it was obscenely luxurious.The kind of thing Juno would feel vaguely guilty for enjoying but enjoy nonetheless.So of course, there was only one answer."Only if you join me?"

Nureyev grinned, and it was so sincere and painfully beautiful."Anything for my goddess," he said and placed a kiss on Juno's forehead.

This was perfect—leave it to Nureyev to discover the perfect solution to Juno's problem.He'd been suppressing all memories of his time with Diamond for a decade and a half, with relative success, and there was no reason to stop now.He'd stay in the hotel room for the rest of the weekend if he had to, but he was determined to never see Diamond again, and also to not ruin this mission.

He knew Buddy wouldn't blame him if he chose to leave.Neither would Nureyev, or any of the others.They would be understanding and polite.But Juno couldn't.He knew he couldn't handle that—his understanding of his own value was so fragile already, still in its infancy, and while he knew his worth wasn't _based_ on being helpful, well… he liked being helpful.He wanted to be helpful.

And by the time he was lounging in the hot, perfumed bathwater, Nureyev massaging the knots out of his back and shoulders, he'd all but forgotten about the encounter with Diamond.By the time he was straddled in Nureyev's lap, kissing him languidly and tugging his wet hair, he'd forgotten who Diamond even _was_.By the time Nureyev lowered him to the bed and bound his wrists in soft leather restraints, he'd forgotten who _he_ was.

It was a perfect night.In the morning he'd remember all the bad parts, and the sour feeling would creep back into his stomach, but for now he could drape an arm over Nureyev's chest, bury his face in Nureyev's neck, and give into the exhaustion.

\---

The next morning, Nureyev fussed over him.Of course, Juno wouldn't tell him that that's what he was doing, because he would deny it, but he was doing it nonetheless.

And sure, Juno had woken up sweating from a couple nightmares the night before, but that was relatively normal for him, and he'd been able to go back to sleep both times.Overall, that was the best he could've hoped for.As Nureyev got dressed and did his makeup, he unequivocally insisted that Juno stay in the hotel room while he had his brunch with the targets.Juno grumbled about it a bit, but honestly it was kind of a relief.He knew it was statistically unlikely for him to run into Diamond again, but even the slight possibility made him cringe.If he was going to venture out, he'd rather Nureyev be there.

Nureyev also insisted that he order breakfast to the room via room service, handing Juno the menu and telling him, "I simply won't abide my wife to drink a black coffee and call it breakfast when we have unfettered access to a gourmet spread."When Juno had mumbled that he wasn't his wife, Nureyev had said that for this weekend, yes he was.And then he'd winked at Juno, and Juno felt a little distracted after that, but he was pretty sure he'd managed to put in a suitable breakfast order.

When Nureyev was dressed, appearing to all the world to look like an off-duty model, (like he did every day, pretty much) he once again made Juno promise he wouldn't leave the room while he was gone.His face shown with the anxiety that Juno felt, a tight knot in his stomach, but he was determined not to let it show.If Nureyev was worried about him, he wouldn't be able to do his job, and Juno wouldn't have that.So he smiled, acting his best impression of ease, and kissed Peter goodbye.

So Peter left, and Juno locked the door behind him, still trying to ignore that little knot of tension.He washed his face with cool water and put on one of the soft robes that hung in the cloest, wondering how long it would take the food to arrive, and if he should turn on a stream to distract himself in the meantime.He was just about to do it when there was a knock at the door.It occurred to him then that he didn't know if he was supposed to tip the person that delivered the food, but he really hoped not because he didn't have any creds on him.This was the problem with fancy shit, it was so hard to remember all the rules.

He unlatched the door and swung it open to see—

"No," he breathed.

"Hello Juno," said Diamond, a bright smile on their face."Lovely morning, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic is completed, and I plan to upload the next 2 chapters over the next few days. Feedback is super appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at occhiolysm.tumblr.com! or homochaotic on tiktok :)
> 
> [A more detailed summary of potential triggers: Juno is confronted with Diamond, who is his past abuser, and he is extremely frightened; he almost has a panic attack and slightly dissociates. (there is no actual talk or description of abuse in this chapter.) Diamond is very pushy/manipulative and touches Juno without his consent, but Juno leaves before the situation gets at all dangerous. They are in public.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, thanks so much for all the positive response and feedback on the first chapter! It means so much, and I really hope you'll like this chapter too.
> 
> [EDIT: inserted a scene at the beginning that I forgot the first time around.]
> 
> Once again, please heed the tags. This chapter deals with heavier material than the previous one, which I will list here. If you would like a more detailed description of the potential triggers and don't mind spoilers, I'll add one in the end notes.
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> \- discussions of a past abusive relationship, including physical, emotional, and sexual abuse  
> \- emotional manipulation and gaslighting  
> \- brief bodyshaming  
> \- unwanted touch  
> (I will say, if you're worried about the last warning in particular, consider reading the end notes.)

Peter arrived to the terrace for his brunch appointment rather early—a habit of his when he wanted to be prepared.He was set to meet the group of vapid heirs and heiresses that were collectively his target.He hadn't particularly enjoyed their company the night before, but he'd been forced to feign fondness for far worse people in his day, and they seemed uncomplicated, if nothing else.

Peter had been reluctant to leave Juno this morning, especially with the concerning developments from the night before.But he'd done what he could: he'd made sure Juno slept well the night before, made him swear not to leave the room until Peter returned, and ordered him a full room service breakfast.Juno had rolled his eyes, but Peter had insisted that he wouldn't have his goddess drink a black coffee as breakfast when they were surrounded by some of the finest dining in the galaxy.

When asked about it this morning, Juno had played off the events of the night before, but Peter saw through him.He was shaken in a way Peter had rarely seen from him, except after nightmares or when reminded of his past trauma.

It didn't bode well.This ex, this…"Diamond" showing up, after all these years, on Europa of all places.It was suspicious.Even if Juno seemed determined to forget the event happened, Peter was not.He didn't know who this person was, but the look in Juno's eyes last night had been…haunted.Peter had heard mention of a person named Diamond in Juno's past before, of course, and he'd heard plenty of vague comments about "bad exes" from both Rita and Juno.But that could mean so many things.He was fairly certain Diamond was the person Juno had been engaged to at one point, but Juno had always seemed extremely hesitant to mention it.

Peter liked to be prepared.And for his actual mission here, he was.But not this; not for this unexpected journey into Juno's past.He _needed_ to be prepared, because the whole situation gave him a very bad feeling, and he would not put Juno's safety at risk.Not even in the slightest.

He still had a few minutes before the rest of his dining party was supposed to arrive, so he made the decision to reach out for a bit of help.Call it…research.

His comms only rang for a few moments before Peter was greeted with a shrill, "Hi, Mr. Ransom!How's it going?Are you and Mr. Steel enjoying your romantic getaway?"

He smiled, deciding not to remind her that they were actually doing their jobs."Oh, it's all quite well on this end, Rita.And how are you?"

"Fine, just finishing up the stream I started last night and eating some breakfast.I fell asleep last night watching it, and I hardly ever do that, but sometimes it happens, y'know?Especially since Mr. Jet was busy, so I was by myself, and I thought about waiting for Mr. Steel but honestly I just got bored and that was what I was in the mood for.Anyway, how can I help ya?"

The whole spiel took her one breath—maybe two—and Peter could only chuckle and do his best to keep up.He'd found that mostly, with Rita, the trick was just to let her talk herself out and hope she left an opening to respond soon.

"Actually, I am calling for a bit of a favor, Rita, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh, well…is everything okay?Do you need me to get Jet or Miss Buddy or…?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary," said Peter."There's nothing…wrong, per se, it's just that, well, something a bit unexpected happened last night.We had an encounter with someone from Juno's past.Someone who recognized him."

Rita was audibly eating something crunchy now, but she hummed thoughtfully."Uh oh," she said."That's usually not so good.Mr. Steel has a lot of…well, not 'enemies' necessarily, but, y'know, people who aren't his biggest fan.Not to mention that the place you're staying is pretty popular with criminals, and Mr. Steel mostly interacts with criminals to lock 'em up—well, except, not anymore, obviously, since we're all technically criminals and so is he, but you know what I mean.What I'm saying is, if he tells me he ran into an 'old friend' that's usually code for someone who maybe wants to kill him, and—"

"It's someone named Diamond."

Rita gasped and then went absolutely silent.

Peter blinked at the comms in his hand.He had never witnessed Rita struck speechless before, and he would have rather thought it impossible.When a few seconds passed and there was still no response, Peter said, "Rita?"

"Sorry, sorry," she said quickly, sounding a bit breathless, "I Just…Diamond is _there_?Is Mr. Steel okay?"

Peter didn't like this tone.He didn't like any of this.

"Yes, he's…fine, for now," he said."Apparently they had a brief conversation, I was otherwise occupied.There was no shouting or other disturbance, so seemingly it was civil enough."

"Do you need, like, an extraction?Because I know Mr. Jet could come get Mr. Steel super quickly if—"

"He says no," said Peter."He says he's okay."

Rita hummed skeptically.

Peter continued, "It's a big resort, so I suppose there is a probability we won't encounter them again at all, but I'm not about to bet on that chance."

"That's…probably smart, Mr. Ransom."

"Yes, well, that's rather why I called.Rita, can you…tell me about Diamond?I feel I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Mm, I dunno, Mr. Ransom…If Mr. Steel hasn't told you anything, maybe it's not my place to talk about this stuff."

"I know that they used to be in a relationship.Engaged, I think.I know the parting was…unpleasant.But I don't know much more than that."

Rita made a few more uncertain, waffling noises.

Peter did his best not to voice his mounting frustration—after all, Rita was a good friend, and she was clearly only concerned about protecting Juno's privacy.He considered for a few minutes before deciding on his next words.

"I'm…not trying to ask you to betray trust, Rita.You can leave out details you feel are too personal.But you know Juno, how he has a tendency to…downplay his own distress.I know it's effected him more than he's said and I just—I don't want him to get hurt.I need to know if he's in danger from this person."

There was a beat of silence.Then, "Yes.He is in danger."

Peter cursed under his breath and closed his eyes.

"Listen, Mr. Ransom," said Rita, her voice lower and more serious than he'd ever heard it, "I only met Diamond a few times.Mr. Steel and I weren't as close back then as we are now, so he didn't tell me too much, but… but Diamond did not treat him well.Not at all.I tried to help as much as I could, when he…when he got hurt, but there was only so much I could do, and he never told me the truth about how it happened—"

"Got hurt?" Peter interrupted.

"Yeah, like black eyes, bruises, cuts, one time a broken rib.Mr. Steel had…some other problems he was dealing with, then, and he didn't always put himself in the safest of situations.So he would always tell me it happened on the job, but sometimes it was different.I could tell.He didn't think I could, but I could always tell.I'd, y'know, patch him up, make him drink some water, stay with him while he…well."

She stopped abruptly, clearly having caught herself before revealing more than she intended.But Peter had heard enough.

"I think I understand, Rita."

"Hmm.You know, he always defended them so much in the beginning, no matter what.But by the end, I think he was scared.I asked him, before the wedding, if he was sure he wanted to get married and he…well, he didn't answer my question as such, but I think think the answer was no.I think he felt like—like he had to.Was _made_ to feel that way."

Peter suddenly felt a tightness in his throat, like he might cry.He choked it down—this was not the time or place.

"Mr. Ransom?"

"Yes, Rita."He cleared his throat."Thank you.Sincerely.I'm afraid I've run out of time for any further conversation at the moment, but it means a great deal that you'd trust me with this."

"Well, we're family, ain't we?" she said.Her voice had all of its natural brightness, but Peter didn't think he was imagining how it sounded a tiny bit forced.

"Yes, I suppose we are," said Peter, and he hoped she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Just take care of Mr. Steel, ok?Promise?"

"I promise, Rita.Nothing will happen to him.I'll talk to you soon."

Peter ended the call and tapped the comms against his palm a few times, trying to process all the information he'd just received.He knew that Juno was perfectly able to defend himself, but he was also realizing that he'd definitely underestimated what they were up against. 

Abusers like Diamond came in all flavors.Plenty were as smart as a sack of bricks, but plenty were much more intelligent than they let on.Peter couldn't bet on Diamond being the second sort.He wasn't that naive.

\---

Diamond was there.Diamond was smiling, standing over him, coming towards him—

No—

—pushing their way inside before Juno could even think about reacting.

"D-Diamond, what—?"

Diamond strode into the room like they owned it, like it was theirs, looking around with a pleased smile on their face.Juno found himself shrinking into the wall even though they weren't approaching him.It had all happened so, so fast—how could Juno have let this happen, how—"How did…how did you…?"

"How did I find your room, ' _Aria_?'" they asked, snorting."I'm not an idiot, Juno.I just asked around last night—after you made your abrupt exit—about the lovely lady with the black dress and the eye patch and learned that, why, that was Aria Thorne, here with his husband, and I'd just missed them."Diamond shrugged, looking too nonchalant, too relaxed."I'm not sure how you managed to lose your goddamn eye, but it certainly does give you a rather memorable look."

Juno just stared at them, blinked, tried to get his breathing under control.

Diamond continued, "As for how I found your room after that, well…let's just say that these last few years have been good to me.I've actually discovered that I've quite enjoyed being wealthy, if you believe it.Suits me, I think.The whole world just opens up when you have open pockets."

Juno narrowed his eyes, breathed through his nose.He had to think of a way to get them out of here.He had to _do something_.

Diamond rolled their eyes."Jesus, Juno, would you stop looking like some cornered animal?I'm not an intruder, I'm just here to talk.You could at least show some hospitality."

Juno forced himself to suck in a breath, and then said through gritted teeth, "Get.The fuck.Out."

Diamond seemed completely unaffected, only giving Juno a fake pout that didn't mask their underlying smugness."Aw, after all the work I did just to get here?You wound me, Juno.And after the way you treated me last night—just running off like that, no warning or goodbye.You better be careful, or I'll get my feelings hurt."

Juno's fists were clenched so tightly at his sides that they were trembling, his nails digging into his palms.

There was a knock at the door, and Juno flinched violently away.Diamond rose from their spot on the couch and crossed the room, and Juno flinched again when they came near.

He knew he should do something—shove them, kick them out, scream, anything, but he felt utterly frozen, glued to the spot, just like he'd felt the night before.He'd faced down far more dangerous people than Diamond, and yet he just couldn't make himself… _move_ …

Diamond answered the door and let in a hotel attendant with a cart: the room service.This was Juno's chance, to get help, to act—

But the attendant left before he'd even finished the thought, and if they noticed him shaking in the corner, they didn't show any indication of it.Then the door closed again, and Juno was stuck.Here.With Diamond.

"Juno, you got us breakfast?" said Diamond, sounding utterly delighted."I should have known you wanted me here after all."They began to inspect the trays on the cart."Hmm, let's see.Ooh, some pastries, that's nice…I can see you've probably become fond of them in the years since we've seen each other.Oh, don't look at me like that, the extra weight sort of suits you.And is this—ooh, mimosas!Juno, I'm simply shocked.You have changed, after all.My tough, gritty lady drinking champagne?"

This, at least, served to jog Juno out of his frozen state, and he snarled, "I'm not _your_ anything.You can't be here."He tried to pitch his voice as low and threatening as possible, taking a few steps forward, as though it would do any good.  
"Worried about your husband walking in on us, are you?" said Diamond, that smile never leaving their lips.

At that, Juno felt a wave a nausea.If Nureyev walked in right now, he would be so angry.How could Juno just be…standing here?Letting this happen?

Diamond was sprawled on the couch again and seemed perfectly content to stay there—poured themself a drink and crossed their legs."Quite the suite you've got for yourself here, isn't it?" they said."Do I get the grand tour?"

"No," said Juno."Get out."

"Juno…"

"I'm serious!" Juno shouted, stepping forward.

Diamond stood, suddenly, to their full height, and Juno flinched back, feeling everything in him shrink down immediately.He felt so small, suddenly, so weak, so defenseless; he found himself glancing around the room, desperately, looking for the nearest weapon.They would all be in the bedroom, in the luggage, and Diamond was between here and there.Could he defend himself without weapons?Yes.Could he physically take someone Diamond's size?Yes.Could he actually fight Diamond?He was terrified how quickly he knew that the answer was _no_.He could barely shuffle away from them, let alone raise a hand against them.He didn't know _why_ , he just couldn't.

Diamond glared at him, their shoulders squared.Their voice was low and dark when they said, "It really was quite rude, how you treated me last night."

Juno's stomach sank.

"I wasn't happy," said Diamond."You could have just said no without running away like a _child_."

The memory of a past conversation was suddenly ringing in Juno's ears, echoing in his brain, snatches of sentences: _you could have stopped me if you really didn't want it, you're overreacting, you must have wanted it_ —

"I _did_ say no," Juno bit out, but his voice was trembling, small, and the words didn't project.

Diamond ignored him."A conversation is all I'm asking for, Juno.You owe me that much at least."

"I don't owe you anything—"

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

That hit Juno like a slap, his next protest dying on his tongue.He gulped.

"A few times over, in fact."Diamond paused after this, letting the words hang in the air."Am I wrong?Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll walk out that door."

Juno wrapped his arms around himself.His brain was so loud right now, so many thoughts screaming through his mind, but all he could do was hang his head in shame.

"That's what I thought," said Diamond."Now, I happen to know you'll be here all weekend, and so will I, and there's nothing you can do to change that.But sit with me, right here and now, and have a single conversation with me like the adults we are."Diamond gestured to the chair near Juno, across from where they'd been sitting and next to the breakfast cart."After that, I'll never speak to you again, if that's what you want."

Juno didn't meet their eyes.He couldn't bring himself to, not when they were staring at him like that.Fuck this, fuck how weak he was.After all this time, all these years, and he still couldn't stand up for himself?This was who he still was?

He sat in the chair.

Diamond sat across from him, their manner changing immediately."There you go, sweetheart.I don't think that was too difficult."It was sickly familiar, them switching moods this quickly."Would you like a drink?" said Diamond, as though this was all a friendly brunch."I'll pour one for you.A _mimosa_."They did pour him a glass, and slid it towards him on the coffee table.

Juno glared at them and then down at the drink.He wasn't exactly eager to jump in and play their little game, but he also wasn't in the habit of turning down alcohol.Especially in the state he was in, barely holding it together.So he picked up the glass and downed it before he could think twice; if he had to deal with this bullshit, he would need some help.

"I'd love to hear what you've been getting up to, all these years," said Diamond, in a conversational tone.As though they were just two old friends, catching up."I assume the whole 'husband and wife' deal is just part of whatever cover story you've constructed to get in here, no? I mean, you're not actually married."

Juno looked away, just knowing he'd give something away if he met their gaze.He didn't realize he'd been fiddling with the fake wedding ring until Diamond snorted.

"That's what I thought," they said, far too smug for Juno's comfort."I knew when our wedding was called off, you would probably never find someone else, and it seems I was right."

Juno felt hot rage pooling in his gut.He was angry at Diamond, for how easily Diamond seemed to see through him.How wrong he knew they were.How extremely they were determined to misinterpret whatever Juno said.

Then Diamond said, "You two _are_ fucking, though, am I right?"They glanced around the room, and Juno followed their gaze.

In horror, Juno suddenly realized that the bedroom was in clear sight where they were both sitting.From this angle, he could see the strap-on laying on the floor, where it had been carelessly tossed aside the night before—to Juno's humiliation, he could also see the restraints tied to the bed frame.He felt a hot blush seeping into his face.

Diamond had definitely seen it too, because they barked a harsh laugh and raised an eyebrow at Juno."I'll take that as a yes."

Juno knew they had to see his burning blush too, so he downed the rest of his drink.Diamond refilled it automatically.

"So," they said, "You found yourself a sugar daddy, is it?Finally get tired of being poor?I always thought you were pretty enough for it; your personality on the other hand…"

"That's not—" snapped Juno, cutting himself off and shaking his head."He's my boyfriend."Why was he telling Diamond this?Why did it feel so important for them to know?"

"Huh," said Diamond, tapping their jaw in thought."How about that.I myself am single, as of recently."

"I don't care."

"I don't believe you," said Diamond with a smile.

Fucking smug motherfucker.Juno clenched his fists and took a deep breath.Just breathe through the anger.

"So does he know?" said Diamond.

"Know what?"

"About you."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Diamond laughed again, and the sound was like sandpaper on Juno's brain."Don't get riled up, sweetheart.I think you know exactly what I mean."

Juno clenched his teeth.He knew he shouldn't respond, shouldn't rise to their bait.But right now it felt just as torturous to sit still and silent."Enlighten me," he bit out.

"Well, you're not exactly…unencumbered, Juno.You know it never changed the way I felt about you, but, well, that's not the case with most.You know that, you're not naive."Their tone was buttery and slow, like they were speaking to a child.Like Juno was a child."Does he know about Sarah?Or Hijikata?How about the drugs?"

Juno narrowed his eyes.Diamond looked him up and down.

"So a 'no' to all of the above, then?Huh.Does he know about me?"

"He knows enough," said Juno.

"Enough?" said Diamond with a snort."It sounds to me like he doesn't know a thing about you!Are you worried he's going to leave you when he finds out?That all of it will…scare him off?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"I have no idea what you mean," said Diamond, raising their eyebrows in an attempt at nonchalance.Juno glared at them, and they just stared back, challenging Juno to say it.When Juno stayed silent, they continued, "I don't care who you sleep with, god knows.But I can't change the fact that I care about you—I couldn't all those years ago, and I can't now.I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Juno couldn't help the hysterical laugh that bubbled out of him at that."Don't like seeing me get hurt?" said Juno, his voice shrill."Seriously?You're the one that hit me every fucking night!"

Diamond scoffed."That's an exaggeration, Juno, but you know I didn't want to hit you.You left me no choice.It was my only way to communicate with you then, with the state you put yourself in."

"Breaking my rib?That was the only way?"Juno struggled to keep the tremor out of his voice, but he was probably failing.

"I'm not denying I had a temper, sweetheart, and I apologized every time it got away from me.We both had our weaknesses.Or have you forgotten that you spent all of your free time shooting up in disgusting alleys, or blacking out and disappearing all night just for me to spend hours in the morning looking for you, cleaning you up, feeding you?Keeping you safe?And somehow _I'm_ the one that's responsible for the relationship falling apart?"

Juno swallowed against the tightness in his throat.He was so frustrated his hands were trembling, but he wouldn't let himself cry.The worst part wasn't even that Diamond was lying—it was that they _weren't_.Everything they were saying was true, and it made fucking sense, and Juno believed them.But he knew—he _knew_ —that this was exactly the kind of shit that he'd spent much time trying to unlearn.He knew the truth in his head, could hear it in Rita's and Mick's and Buddy's voices:

It was abuse.It wasn't ever a fair fight, or just couple stuff, or whatever he'd told himself at the time.It was wrong.Juno knew it, even if he couldn't believe it right at that moment.

When Diamond spoke again, they sounded uncertain for the first time."I—I'm not trying to upset you, Juno, that's not what…"

"Then why are you still fucking talking?!" yelled Juno, and his voice cracked on the last word, and that's when he realized that he was definitely crying.Fuck.He wiped his nose with his sleeve and let out an angry noise.

"If you would just listen for a second—"

"I'm so fucking done with this," said Juno, starting to rise from the chair.

Before he could even fully stand, Diamond leaned forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him."I'm trying to tell you that I still love you!"

Juno blinked at them.His thoughts that a moment ago had been racing screeched to a halt, and he couldn't quite remember how to talk or how to move.He stared dumbly at Diamond until suddenly they leaned in to kiss him.

That made Juno jerk out of his stupor, and he flinched away and twisted out of Diamond's grip.When he'd put a few feet between them, he spun around."You're such a fucking liar, Di!" he yelled, losing all hope of getting control of his tears.

"I'm not lying!" they shouted.

"You're the one who left me!At the goddamn altar!"

"I couldn't—" Diamond huffed in frustration and ran a hand through their hair."I just couldn't handle it anymore, Juno, I needed—I needed a break."

"A break?"

"I meant to come back, Juno, I swear I did, but the situation got complicated, and—"

"I don't care!" Juno snapped."I just want you to—" he was cut off by a fresh wave of tears that he couldn't stop, and he choked on a sob."Just leave me alone!"He backed up a few steps to lean on the wall for support.

He immediately realized he'd fucked up, though, because Diamond was approaching him, and now he was cornered, and all he could do was flinch as they gripped his arms—this was going to be bad, he knew it, but he couldn't fight, couldn't do _anything_ to stop it—

"You don't have to be alone anymore!" Diamond said, and they'd started crying too."Just give me another chance.I love you, Juno, and I can take care of you.I swear I'll never lay a hand on you; I'm different now!"

Juno couldn't stop sobbing, couldn't catch his breath.Diamond was here, in his space, yelling, and suddenly it was Sarah Steel and—Jack Takano and—

And then Diamond had a hand on the back of his head and was pulling him forward, _kissing_ him; Juno tried to wrench out of their grasp, but the grip was vice-like and the more he struggled the more his mind retreated, and he could feel himself slipping out of his body, out of reality, out of time.Diamond's teeth and tongue invaded his mouth, their hands gripped and pulled and squeezed, and Juno was trapped—trapped now, trapped fifteen years ago, trapped for the rest of his life, trapped _always_.

Then the door slammed open, and Nureyev was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is super appreciated :)
> 
> find me on occhiolysm.tumblr.com or homochaotic on tiktok.
> 
> [more detailed description of potential triggers: Diamond enters Juno's hotel room without Juno's consent and ignores Juno telling them to leave. They have a conversation where Diamond downplays past abuse against Juno. Towards the end, Diamond grabs Juno's shoulders a couple times and kisses him without his consent. Juno tries to get away, but isn't successful until the end, when Peter arrives.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who's already read and commented, I love hearing from you guys so much and hopefully this ending delivers.
> 
> This chapter is definitely the heaviest of the three! Please note that I have added the tags for Implied/Referenced Drug Use and Implied/Referenced Suicide Attempt, because I forgot to add them initially and both things are discussed in this chapter. This is also the chapter that earns the "Graphic Depictions of Violence" warning so…uh… do with that what you will.
> 
> As always, I will put a more in-depth summary at the end. I don't want to spoil anything up front, but if you don't mind that and would rather be safe than sorry, you can read the end notes.
> 
> This chapter includes:  
>  \- frank discussions of a past physically abusive relationship  
>  \- a panic attack (not described in detail)  
>  \- discussions of past drug use and addiction  
>  \- brief mention of past suicide attempt(s)  
>  \- discussion of past rape  
>  \- brief slut-shaming  
>  \- descriptions of violence including blood

Peter could hear a struggle in the room even before it was unlocked and he slammed it open.It took him only a second to process the situation before him: a large person was holding Juno against themself and kissing him as Juno struggled to escape.That was all Peter needed to know before he lunged forward.

He grabbed Diamond by the shoulders before they'd even registered his presence, and shoved him off of Juno and back against the wall.He pinned them there with his forearm braced against their chest and a knife against their throat.He could only spare a quick glance behind him, but he could see that Juno had fallen to his knees and was choking out a sob and scrambling away.

"If you laid a fucking finger on him," he shouted at the shocked figure in front of him, "I'll gut you before you can—"

"Peter, stop!" cried Juno from behind him, his voice cracking and wrecked.

Peter glared at Diamond, at their wide eyes, and would have smiled at the terror he saw there if he was able to feel anything but rage.He pressed his blade harder against their throat, watched dark blood bead along its edge."Juno, don't look," he said.

"No!" cried Juno.

Peter turned to look at him.His love, his goddess, in a collapsed heap on the floor, tears streaked down his face and unmasked panic in his eyes.He was shaking so hard that he could barely keep hold of the robe that was slipping down his shoulders.

And he was trying to gasp out words: "Just…just let them go, I can't—" he stuttered, "Please, I need…"He cut himself off with a sob, and then he couldn't catch his breath.His breathing tipped from the edge of heavy into hyperventilating.

He needed help.He needed Peter, now.Peter took one more moment to glare at the piece of shit he had pinned to the wall, to bare his teeth and watch them squirm at the sight.He wanted nothing more than to open their throat right here and now, and it would be more than they deserved.But it would ruin their mission, and it wasn't something Juno should have to see.Peter was definitely going to kill them, and soon, but Juno was his priority right now.

He grabbed Diamond by the shirt and shoved them toward the door, away from Juno."Get the fuck out before I change my mind," he said.

Diamond scowled at him, but the bastard had enough sense to say nothing.They turned and left the room, the door swinging closed behind them.

Juno let out a loud sob at the sound, and Peter was instantly kneeling by his love's side.

"Juno, darling, are you hurt? Do you—"

"No, not hurt, I just—"

"Okay, breathe, love," said Peter, gently placing his arms around Juno and rubbing lightly down his back."It's alright, I'm here now," he cooed, keeping his voice as calm and steady as possible."I'm here.Breathe with me, okay?In and out."He took several patient, counted breaths to demonstrate, until Juno began to match him.It took a few minutes, but eventually Juno's breathing evened out.

Then the proverbial floodgates opened, and Juno cried openly into Peter's chest for the next ten minutes.All Peter could do was hold him, soothe him, and keep him safe while he cried himself out.

When Juno seemed to be past the worst of it and coming back to himself, Peter helped him to his feet and gently moved them to the couch.Juno clung to him the whole time, and when they were seated he curled tightly around Peter.He was trying to scrub tears and snot off his face with his shirtsleeve; Peter cringed, wanting nothing more than to clean him up properly, but he didn't think Juno was ready to be alone, even for a few minutes.He wasn't crying anymore, but he was trembling all over.

So quietly, Juno said, "I'm sorry, Nureyev, I'm so sorry—"

"Shh, my love," said Peter, gently cupping Juno's face and tilting his face up, so he could meet his eyes."There's nothing you should be sorry for.Nothing at all."

Juno didn't hold his gaze long, eyes darting around the room.He looked positively miserable."I opened the door," he said."I thought it was the fucking food, I couldn't stop them…"

"It's not your fault, Juno," said Peter, aiming for firm but not harsh."I'm just sorry I wasn't here sooner.Did they do anything to you?"

Juno shifted a bit."Just…talked," he said.

Peter felt a bitter flare of ire at that.Just talked?When he'd walked in on them grabbing Juno, forcing a kiss on him?Who knows what they would've done if Peter had been any later?

He breathed through the anger and schooled his expression into careful neutrality.An outburst would only frighten Juno right now.

"Okay," he said, softly."It's over now, you'll never see them again."

"How do you know?" whispered Juno, and he sounded so small and broken."They'll come back."

"They won't," said Peter."I won't let them.I've got you."

Juno was burying his face in Peter's chest again, but Peter could see when a few more tears slipped down his cheek."They wanted me…wanted me back," said Juno."With them.And I thought, what if they took me, and I—I'd never see you again—"

"Shh, honey, I know," said Peter, stroking his hair."It's okay.I know."His own throat was starting to tighten, but he swallowed it down.They couldn't both start crying.

He hushed and comforted Juno until the tears ceased again.When Peter asked if he could get Juno some water, Juno nodded.Peter fetched a glass of ice cold water and a warm rag for Juno's face, and after Juno had drunk the whole thing and let Peter wipe his face, he seemed a bit more himself.He still clung to Peter on the couch as though his life depended on it, but he was no longer shaking so violently.

There was so much Peter wanted to say, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out the correct place to start.So he stayed quiet, hoping that Juno would speak when he was ready.

Eventually his waiting paid off; Juno said, "Nureyev?" in a voice that made Nureyev certain he would murder a thousand Diamonds for this perfect, beautiful goddess.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I need to tell you.About them and…them and me."

Peter paused, blinking down at Juno, but the lady wouldn't meet his gaze."You don't have to, Juno," he said in his softest tone."I understand if you don't—"

"No," said Juno, his voice firmer that Peter had heard it all weekend."I have to," he said."For, for myself."Juno paused and chewed his lip."It's stuff about me that you…you need to know," he said, "and you might not like it."

"Love, nothing about your past could change how I feel about you."

Juno cringed."Could you…can you decide that after I say it?"

Peter took a deep breath.He could see it in Juno's face, that old shadow of self-loathing that had grown so rare a sight aboard the Carte Blanche.It was clear that this was a result of something Diamond had told him; they'd probably fed him a line about how unlovable his past made him.It was obvious that they knew Juno well, to deliver so sharp a blow to Juno's most vulnerable fears.Peter wished he could convince Juno how wrong, how completely off base that was, but he could see that Juno's mind was made up.There were things he needed to say, and Peter would listen.

"Whatever you say, dear," he said, not able to completely concede even the notion that Juno would receive judgment from him.

Juno seemed appeased by this response, though, and he took a steadying breath."I was…not a good partner.No," he said, at Peter's immediate frown, "just let me say this.I wasn't.I was…" he chewed his lip for a moment, worked his throat around a gulp."At that point, I did a lot of drugs.Like…a lot.I was, y'know.Addicted, or whatever.It started when I was a teenager and basically, it went on my whole twenties.I stopped when I was thirty, and I've been clean since then."

When he went silent, Peter took his hand."I'm so proud of you, Juno."This was not strictly news to him, but it was the first time Juno had said it so plainly, and it made Peter's heart swell.

Juno didn't acknowledge Peter's words, but his eyes welled up with tears.He wiped them away and stared at their joined hands.

"Anyway," he said."A lot of my…rock bottom moments, were when I was with Diamond.And just after them, when…when they left me at the altar."Juno shook his head."We were together for, like, six years or something, and in retrospect I wasn't…happy?I just thought I was going to be with them forever, even though I fucking hated them sometimes.Even though they, they treated me like shit, I don't know.I guess I thought that's what love looked like?"

Peter's heart broke.

"I thought they'd never leave me, until," said Juno, "until they did, and I guess that's why I never left them either.I thought about it.Wanted to, sometimes.I just…didn't.Couldn't.I don't know why.Even when—"

Juno cut himself off abruptly and took a few seconds to gather himself.Peter tried to do the same; he was already fighting back tears and Juno had just begun.

"They hurt me," Juno said quietly."It, um, it wasn't the first time?That, that people hurt me."Juno winced like every word was a struggle to get out."Like, you know about my mom, but even after that, it's…I just thought it was normal.That I was fucking annoying, so it made sense that they'd get frustrated with me.I know now, that it's…you know.Bad.A lot of years and a—a lot of talks with Rita, and stuff.But back then, when it was happening, I didn't.I mean, I didn't _like_ it.I hated it.I felt like shit.I just, it never would have made me leave.Even if they'd, like, broken my leg or some shit, I'd probably still have stayed with them.

"I was just so…depressed," said Juno, shrugging."I tried to, y'know, _ckk_ —" Juno made a slashing gesture across his throat, "a couple times."

He said it so casually, but the words hit Peter like a physical blow.He'd long since given up any hope of controlling his facial expressions; all he could do was press a hand to his mouth as Juno continued.

"And Diamond stuck around.Didn't leave.Took me to the hospital, or whatever.They didn't like my other friends, though.Well, basically just Mick, since he was like my only friend.I didn't talk to him for years while I was with Diamond, because, shocker: he didn't like them.And thought I should leave.And I didn't want to hear it."

Juno heaved a deep breath and shrugged again."That's…that's kind of it.I let them treat me like shit for way too many years, and I was too much of a coward to leave, even up until the end.Even…" Juno trailed off and bit his lip.He seemed to be lost in thought, drifting miles away."There was…hm.There's something, something else,"said Juno, his voice soft.He looked away from Peter, but it didn't hide the fact that his eyes were brimmed with tears once again."Uhh.When the wedding got close, I was.I don't know.I didn't feel…good.I wasn't doing good.And…"Juno bounced his leg, trying and failing to keep his composure; his face broke and a tear slipped past his cheek."I didn't wanna…you know.Have sex with them.As, as much.And they—" he wiped the tear from his cheek, "I guess they did it anyway?"

"Oh Juno…" breathed Peter.

"No, just—" Juno sniffed and scrubbed at his face again."I mean, we were together, we shared a fucking bed, so it's not like it was… _you know,_ but… that kind of thing has happened, to me.Before.And it—that's how it felt.While it was happening."

Peter was openly crying now, unable to stop a soft sob breaking from his throat.

Juno was crying too, but he still fought to get the words out."And I…I hated them for it," he said."And it made me wanna die.But still—" he finally looked into Peter's eyes, "I still didn't leave them.I was still gonna marry them.I would've married them.How fucked up does that make me?"On the last word, Juno's voice completely broke, and he crumbled into heaving sobs.

"Darling, darling, come here," said Peter, drawing Juno close and holding him tightly. "No, Juno," said Peter, his cheek resting on the lady's soft curls."You've got it all wrong.You're not fucked up.Not a bit.Not at all.They chose to treat you that way, and all you did was your best.You did nothing wrong.It was all them, it wasn't you.It wasn't you."

Juno wept against Peter's chest with abandon.Eventually he was able to catch his breath enough to gasp, "Do you hate me?"

"No, I could never, Juno," insisted Peter."I love you so much."

"Do you wanna leave, though?"

"No," said Peter, as firmly as he could manage through his own tears."This doesn't change how I feel about you at all.I'm just honored that you trust me enough to share this part of your past with me.But that's all it is, Juno, the past.You're the strongest, smartest, most wonderful lady I've ever met.You make me want to be a better person, every day.That's who you are."

"Promise?" said Juno, looking up at Peter with that single doe eye.

"Promise," said Peter, cupping Juno's cheek and placing a kiss on his forehead.

After that, he rubbed Juno's back and pet his hair until eventually they both calmed down.They managed a few glasses of water between them and then watched mindless streams on the bed for a few hours.Peter assured Juno that he could return to the Carte Blanche if he wanted; that it was no trouble and no one would blame him.He insisted that he wanted to stay, though, and finish the mission.Not because he had to, he said, but because he would feel better if he did.Peter knew it was best to take him at his word.

That evening, they took a bath together.As Peter lounged in the hot water, Juno's back pressed against his chest, he decided it was a suitably appropriate time to bring up a topic he'd been waiting to since their conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" said Peter, keeping his voice soft."About them?"

Juno had his eyes closed in relaxation, but he hummed and nodded.

"When I came in, today, and you asked me not to hurt them?"

He paused, and Juno said, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask why?" he said.

Juno took a while to answer, playing idly with the bubbles on the surface of the water and looking thoughtful.

"I think," he said tentatively, "I was just…really overwhelmed.I couldn't, couldn't process that.And I didn't want you to do something you'd regret because of me."

Peter thought his next words out carefully before saying them."Then, in terms of their wellbeing in general…"

"Honestly, I don't care," said Juno, sounding more resolved than Peter had heard him all day."Really.I don't want to hurt them, and I don't want them to be happy, I just.I don't want to think about it.If they're alive or dead or happy or miserable—it doesn't matter.I just don't want to see them, you know?"

Peter breathed deeply and nodded."I think I understand," he said.

It wasn't out of a desire for Diamond's preservation, then.That answered Peter's question.As far as Juno was concerned, he didn't care what happened to Diamond as long as he never had to see them again.

Which meant that Peter's job was to ensure that he never had to.

Peter planned it meticulously, as he did every time.He'd always struggled with insomnia, but in the past few years it had become his ally.It allowed him time to study, to prepare.

He discovered the room in which Diamond was staying.He learned the security guards' schedules.He dressed all in black, fully fitted himself with his weapons and his gloves, and then he left the room.He was thankful, tonight, that Juno was a rather heavy sleeper; it allowed him to slip out without any disturbance.

The lateness of the hour afforded him a degree of privacy, as did the prestigiousness of the hotel itself.The more expensive the hotel, the less likely it was to encounter suspicious, nosy sorts.Of course, it was _more_ likely to encounter maids and other hotel maintenance staff, but that was exactly why his clothing had been curated for stealth, but not suspiciously so.

And he did encounter a few staff members, but they paid him no mind.Peter easily found the room he was looking for and found himself once again imminently grateful to Rita: the skeleton key she'd made him was the most crucial part of this little operation.Of course, it had been intended for use in harmless reconnaissance, but Peter was resourceful that way.

He slipped into the hotel room.

The room was smaller than his and Juno's, and across it stood Diamond, staring out the floor length window with a drink in their hand.When they heard the door click closing, they whirled around to face Peter, who just stared.

"Ah," said Diamond."It's you."They sipped the drink in their hand, a picture of ease, but Peter could see the tension in their frame."Mr. Thorne, was it?"

Peter shrugged."If you like," he said, matching the casual tone.

Diamond laughed under their breath and shook their head."Yes, I'm well aware it's an alias.I somehow feel like asking your real name won't get me anywhere, though.So, I suppose we'll leave it at that."

Peter inclined his head a bit.

Diamond took a deep breath."So," they said."Are you going to tell me why you're here?To hurt me?Teach me a lesson?"

Peter didn't move, but he didn't try as hard to hide the smug expression from his face as he had been a moment ago."Just wanted to chat, actually."

Diamond snorted and gave him an appraising look, up and down.Perhaps determining if they could take him in a fight.They were nearly Peter's height and twice as broad, so they'd likely come to the conclusion that Peter was no threat.They were wrong, of course, but they could have their delusion for now.

They swept an arm out in front of them, gesturing to a chair near Peter."By all means, take a seat, then.Let's chat."They seated themselves in the swiveling chair beside the desk.They must have been confident, indeed.

Peter dragged the chair he was offered so it was situated squarely between Diamond and the exit, and sat.He said nothing.Diamond watched him, their gaze narrowing, and tapped their fingers on the arm of their chair.It was becoming very obvious to Peter that this was not a patient person, and that he would get the best results by simply waiting them out.

Diamond only lasted a minute or so before snapping, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Peter was silent.

"Some jealousy schtick, is it?You've been fucking Juno for a few months, so you think it's your job to hunt down all the old exes."

Peter raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I assume you know his real name; he's never been good at keeping up a lie."

"No," said Peter, deciding to grant them that."He's isn't."

His reply only served to spur Diamond on."Do you think you love him, is that it?"

Surely they were used to this arrogant and vitriolic tone getting them somewhere, but it wouldn't do them any good with Peter.He didn't try to mask his amused expression.It was such a satisfying feeling, causing this person frustration.

Diamond snorted."That's cute," they said."But you're wrong.I know what he may seem like now, but it's an act.It's not who he really is."

"Then tell me who he really is."

"A whore," said Diamond.

Peter clenched his jaw and his fist as tightly as he could, to keep himself from killing them right then.

"And a junkie," said Diamond."That's not an insult, by the way, that's just the facts.You think you're special to him because you fuck him until he screams?So did I, for six and a half years.So did half of Oldtown."

Peter's expression must have let something slip, because Diamond laughed: a grating sound.

"Yes," they said."You have no idea.You have no idea what he and I have been through together.You'll never know what it's like, waiting for him all night and going looking for him at first like, only to find him passed out in some grimy alley, covered in semen and whiskey and high out of his mind.Coming home to him choking on his own vomit and dying from overdose, dragging him to the Emergency Unit so they can pump his stomach and doing it all again, month after month.Has he even told you any of this?Do you even know the kind of person you're in bed with?"

Peter took a few measured breaths, holding Diamond's gaze.He had to admit, whoever this person was, they weren't a coward.

The comments about Juno didn't faze him, and he wouldn't deign to answer them.Even if the things they said were true, which was extremely questionable, it meant nothing to Peter.He'd done the same and worse.He could not be shocked.

So instead he said, in an even tone, "I am going to kill you."

Diamond visibly paled, but quickly masked it with an acerbic laugh."You are, are you?" they said."Ha!I would simply love to see you try."

Peter stared at them as they waited for a retort, realized after a moment they weren't going to get one, and began to look very uncomfortable.

When they'd stewed in their own silence for a couple minutes, Peter spoke again."I am not going to kill you because you are a past lover of Juno's," he said."Or because you broke his heart.Not even because you left him at the altar, although I think we can both agree it was, well, a little soap opera."

That one got them.Peter watched them tense and snarl, and it just made him smile.

"No," he said, "though I could lecture you on the idiocy of all those decisions, they don't concern me in the slightest."He paused, enjoying the sight of Diamond almost interrupting, only to bite their tongue."I am going to kill you," Peter said, "because you are an abuser."

He waited until that pallor returned to Diamond's face before continuing.

"Juno gave you everything he had, and you hurt him.Deliberately, continuously, and knowingly.How old was Juno when you first met him?"

Diamond took the bait, lifting their chin and saying, "Seventeen.I've known him all his life."

"Indeed.And how old were you at the time?"

Their haughty expression fell sober.

"That's what I thought," said Peter."You exploited the power imbalance between the two of you to groom and train him to your purposes, from the time he was a child until you finally decided he wasn't worth the work anymore.Is that right?"

"Oh please," Diamond scoffed."As though you don't know why I did it?As though you haven't done the same?"

"What?Hit him?"Peter laughed."Sorry, no; I don't need to reassert my own control over my life by beating a lady who shares my bed."

Diamond slammed a fist onto the armrest of their chair and seemed a moment away from standing.

"Ah ah ah," said Peter, holding up his index finger."Temper."It was clear his leash was running out with Diamond, but that was alright."Do you know when I decided that you were going to die?" he said."Because there was certainly a moment.Before it, I thought maybe I'd let you live—give you a stern warning and let you go about your business, which I assume has something to do with finding more people in vulnerable situations to take advantage of.But when I learned that you'd raped him, I knew I couldn't let you leave this building."

Diamond barked out another laugh, but this time it was openly full of rage."Raped him?" they said."Is that what he told you?He's a pathological liar!"

"You raped him," repeated Peter slowly.

"I didn't."

"No, that's what it's called when someone tells you to stop and you don't."

Diamond didn't respond.That was how Peter knew he'd struck them.

"Right," said Peter, nodding to himself."Just…thought you deserved to know why you're going to die."

"You're only saying that because you know he'll come back to me."

Peter smiled."He won't.He really won't.Because he knows, now.He knows what you are.He's outgrown you."  
Diamond sneered.

"But there is good news for you!" said Peter, flipping his tone to a cheerful one.

"Yeah?" growled Diamond."What's that?"

Peter shrugged and feigned a put-upon sigh."You won't have long to dwell on it."

t that, Diamond sprang out of their chair and lunged at Peter, but they weren't anywhere near fast enough.

Peter already had the knife out of the holster.He threw it at his target; with the dull sound of an impact, the knife was imbedded in Diamond's throat.

The look on their face was one of pure shock.They clutched their neck but didn't pull the knife out.There was a thin stream of blood.

Peter was across the room in a second.He easily pushed Diamond to the ground and pinned them firmly down, his weight on their chest and his hand pressing on their shoulder.With his other hand he pulled the knife out, releasing a spray of blood that splashed hot across his face.It was accompanied by a gurgling noise from Diamond, a sound plenty familiar to Peter.He made one more slice across their throat, clean and deep.Blood poured freely, and Peter watched, enraptured, as the life began to drain from Diamond's eyes.He could see that they were conscious of every gurgle and hiccup and spurt of blood that left their body.

Peter knew what he looked like, looming over them, his face painted red and his sharp teeth gleaming.He smiled when they grasped at their throat and tried in vain to scream.Peter knew he would not regret this.He would think of this moment often.

And then it was over.The thrashing ceased and the eyes went dead.And then, it was simply another dead body.

The hotel staff would find it, tomorrow at some point.It would confuse the authorities to no end, and then it would be placed in an unendingly long file of unsolved murders in hotels.

Peter rose to his feet and allowed himself one more moment to admire his work.It did occur to him, of course, that this was more than they'd deserved.Too fast, too painless.Still, he'd made do with what he had.Diamond had sealed this fate the second they laid a hand on Juno.

He left.

Obviously he was quite a mess at this point, but it was fairly simple to avoid encountering anyone.He made his way back to the room efficiently.Juno was still asleep: heavy sleeper.He knew from experience that turning on the light or the shower wouldn't wake him either, so that's what he did.

Peter turned the shower on to the hottest setting and stepped under the spray in his clothes.He took them off layer by layer and cleaned them as he cleaned himself.Hand washing was always the way to go with these things.He watched the red water turn to pink and spin mesmerizingly down the drain.Eventually it ran clear.He felt at peace.

On Monday, Indrid and Aria Thorne would leave Europa, as clueless as anyone else was to the murder that had occurred on floor fourteen.

Eventually, Peter would tell Juno.He knew Juno wouldn't be angry, though it might take him a while to process.But right now, Juno deserved rest.He deserved to sleep.

And he deserved to never see the face of his abuser, of his rapist, again.

Juno would make it through this weekend, and he would be afraid, but his fears would not come to pass.They would never come to pass again.Juno was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the ride, and I'd love to hear any thoughts you have in the comments! I'll definitely be posting more Junoverse fic in the near future, so stay tuned ;)
> 
> find me on occhiolysm.tumblr.com or homochaotic on tiktok!
> 
> \--
> 
> before the end warnings, I wanted to include a brief author's note about Peter's characterization in this, especially at the end.  
> \- I love Peter Nureyev so much! Personally, he's my favorite character. But I also enjoy exploring his darker side, and the morally ambiguous nature of his character. I just wanted to clarify that by portraying him like I have, it's not because I think he's a bad person—I think he's a person with his own personal moral code, and that he doesn't feel guilty for doing what he judges to be right. Hopefully digging into that part of him didn't make anyone too uncomfortable, I just like to see Peter going a little feral every now and then.
> 
> [in depth description of potential triggers, including spoilers:  
> \- Juno has a panic attack at the beginning of the chapter, but it's from Peter's perspective and not described in detail. Juno then tells Peter a number of difficult things from his past, including: his history with drug abuse, his mindset while in his abusive relationship with Diamond, his history of abuse before Diamond (Sarah Steel), past suicide attempts, and confides in Peter that Diamond raped him while they were in a relationship. All of these things are discussed in a safe and supportive context and Juno feels better afterward.  
> \- the second part of the chapter is Peter going after Diamond. He confronts Diamond in their room, and they discuss Juno. Diamond tries to shock Peter by talking about Juno's drug addiction, suicide attempts, and calls Juno a "whore." Peter condemns them for their abuse, and says he will kill them because they raped Juno. Then he does kill them, by slashing their throat. The act is described in moderate detail from Peter's perspective, and it is clear he enjoys it. There are descriptions of copious amounts of blood and Diamond's reactions leading up to their death, but no gore or torture.  
> the story ends with Peter leaving, feeling as though he did what he needed to do to keep Juno safe, and resolving to tell Juno one day.]


End file.
